tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Leshawnafan as "Nina" (Roleplay: The Final Season)
14:14 Leshawnafan ~Leshawnaf@pool-173-66-45-234.washdc.fios.verizon.net has joined #TDR3 14:14 <@TDIFan13> Hello, there, Leshawnafan. 14:14 Hello there Ryan :p 14:14 <@TDIFan13> Before we commence, I would like to point out that everything you say, starting now, will be recorded onto the transcripter. Are we clear on that? 14:14 Yes, we are. 14:15 <@TDIFan13> Perfect. Let's start this off, shall we? 14:15 Yes! 14:15 <@TDIFan13> 1. What character are you auditioning for right now? 14:15 Nina Lange 14:15 <@TDIFan13> 2. Are you auditioning for any other characters this season? 14:15 No 14:15 <@TDIFan13> 3. Have you ever acted on Total Drama Roleplay before? 14:15 No 14:15 <@TDIFan13> 4. Describe your character for me in three short words. 14:15 Loud, proud and obnoxious 14:16 <@TDIFan13> 5. We're getting into the trivia portion of this audition. You will be asked three questions about your character. 14:16 Ok 14:16 <@TDIFan13> Q1. What did Nina tell Chris to hide in her audition tape, if she didn't make it onto the show? 14:16 His kids, wife and husband 14:16 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 14:16 <@TDIFan13> Q2. True or False: Chris wants to get a restraining order on Nina. 14:16 True 14:17 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 14:17 <@TDIFan13> Q3. Is Nina proud of herself? 14:17 Yes, she's a very proud girl 14:17 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 14:17 <@TDIFan13> I will now bring in a random character from a previous roleplay season for you to act with for one minute so we can test your skills. Please don't be embarrassed; we have all done it before. 14:18 Ok :D 14:18 <@TDIFan13> Your assigned character is Sierra. They will start off with the first sentence in a scene. Please begin. Act as your character. 14:18 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Sierra 14:18 Leshawnafan has changed nick to Nina 14:18 *snorts* 14:18 Hi! 14:18 I'm Sierra! 14:18 It's so great that you're trying out for the fifth season of the show. 14:18 Nina: Hi... what's with the snorting? 14:18 I'm just excited!! ^^ 14:19 You know, my time on the show was amazing. 14:19 I met the most handsome guy. :3 14:19 Terry. 14:19 Thank you? Well, good for you 14:19 He was nothing like my favorite ex-contestant, Cody, but he's still my dreamboy. ^^ 14:19 I'm here to win this season, but I also want to meet other people like you 14:19 You might find true love too, Nana! 14:19 My name is Nina, with an I 14:19 Ohhhhh. 14:19 *snorts* 14:20 I ain't no old lady 14:20 I can see! 14:20 With your hip taste and all. ^^ 14:20 * Sierra grabs one of Nina's bracelets. 14:20 Wow, is this real fake gold? :D 14:20 *slaps Sierra* Ask before you touch 14:20 Ow. :-@ 14:20 It's real, I wouldn't be caught with fake gold 14:20 They're still pretty. :D 14:21 Anyways, good luck getting into season five. 14:21 I'll be blogging about you!! ^^ 14:21 * Sierra takes out a camera. 14:21 Thank you. 14:21 Good luck stalking me 14:21 * Sierra snaps a photo of her with Nina, shooting a thumbs-up to the camera. 14:21 Bai. :D 14:21 * Sierra skips off. 14:21 Bye! 14:21 <@TDIFan13> Thank you for auditioning. Do you have any other characters that you would like to audition for? If not, please leave the chatroom. 14:21 Nina has changed nick to Leshawnafan 14:21 No, thank you! 14:21 Leshawnafan ~Leshawnaf@pool-173-66-45-234.washdc.fios.verizon.net has left #TDR3 [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season five auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions